Helen
Helen was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Duel Masters Versus She was one of Lucifer's followers. Despite being a seemingly cute girl, when she is angered she becomes another person and is extremely vicious. Her motto is “I love everyone”. She is also the only member of the group apart from Yohdel and Justice who knows about Lucifer's relationship with Lulu. She made her first appearance in episode 7, together with "Choir" of the Saint Angel Middle School. She explains more about Lucifer to Katta Kirifuda and his friends. In episode 12 she shows Katta and his friends around in the dorms for the guests and participants of the Lucifer World Cup. Before the tournament, she watched Lucifer being obsessed in watching Katta previous matches, wondering why Lucifer wanted to duel Katta so much and cannot accept Katta due to his attitude. She was Katta's first opponent. Yohdel backed off and Justice shivered when they realized she was Katta's opponent. In the middle of the duel she shows her scary side in front of Katta after she was left with no shields, surprising him and his friends, with Benchan commenting that girls are scary. .]] She turned all of Katta's creatures on the battle zone into shields using the effect of Vibros Heaven, Lord of Dragon Spirits, which puts him to a tough spot. However, she lost to Katta's Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon due to his combination of Glenmalt, Dragon Edge and Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon. After her loss to Katta,she placed a bucket over her head to cover her face and avoid Lucifer. During the finals, she realized that Lucifer was about to use his "Requiem Duel", shouting for him to not use it. However, Lucifer used it and she later explained it to Katta and his friends. During the Duel Masters National Tournament duel between Benchan and Lucifer,when Lucifer crushed the blue rose he had thrown to the clock, she explained to Katta and Lulu that Lucifer has lifted his time limit to duel. After Lucifer won and was about to leave the stadium, she was hiding behind the pillar. Lucifer was aware of her hiding, saying that she does not need to hide from him anymore. She was part of the 3-on-3 New Year exhibition match together with Justice and Lucifer. When Justice does not have any shields left, she command a direct attack on him with her Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits, eliminating her own teammate from the match. She was eliminated midway in the match. In episode 40, she was kidnapped by Gyou along with Yohdel and Justice. During Lucifer duel against Gyou, Justice managed to grab her mobile and she called Lulu Takigawa, informing her about their situation. She was freed by Hamukatsu and Lulu catches her. During Lucifer's duel against Kojiro, she fall in love with the view after Kojiro used his boxing technique which also rips off Lucifer shirt, leaving Lucifer shirtless. She was touched by Lucifer's words of completing the duel despite the fact that he was poisoned by Gyou beforehand. She stayed with Lucifer in his hospital room and said to Katta about Lucifer's wish and determination in the world of Duel Masters, with them supporting him all the way. She watched Katta's duel against Gyou by television and like the others, she was enraged by Gyou mocking about dueling when lives are at stake. She then witnessed Lucifer's soul temporary leaves his body to help Katta and Lucifer waking up after Katta's victory, with him saying he is back. Under Lucifer's orders, she helped Lulu to reveal her true family. She dueled her in order to test her. She lost to Lulu and gladly said to Lucifer that she had brought his sister to him, watching their teary reunion. In Katta's duel against Lucifer, she supports Katta along with Justice and Yohdel. Duel Masters Versus Revolution She made her arrival by helicopter to Lulu's card shop just in time for Lucifer to save his sister. When Lucifer went missing (which was the work of Duel Masters Land), she followed his instructions to give his Revolutionary deck to Lulu. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final In Katta's final battle against Dormageddon X, she along with Nanmo Nai and Justice witnessed the battle in Lucifer's secret base. After the dark creature spirit was destroyed, they celebrate on Katta's victory in securing the future. Over the years, she became Lucifer's manager. She does not mind Lucifer spending some time with his nephew Joe Kirifuda, though her tendency to get angered with inner thoughts still remains. Deck Duel Masters Versus Statistics Like Lucifer, Yohdel and Justice she uses a monocolored Light Civilization deck centered around Angel Command Dragons and Justice Wings. Her strategy revolves around blocking her opponent's attacks to make use of Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits effects for an automatic win. In her recent duels, she uses her new trump card, Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental, summoning it at a lower cost by its Sympathy ability and giving her more cards to draw for every cost 3 or less Light creatures in the battle zone. Light Civilization: *Andorom, Chanting Wings *Baronarde, Glorious Wings *Bonsoir, Dragon Elemental Admiral *Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Espoir, Heaven's Dragon Elemental *Firumie, Rescuing Wings *Gaga Pikarian *Glory Snow *Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield *Sajitorio, Indomitable Wings *Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental *Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental *Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental *Vibros Heaven, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Webius, the Patroller *Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Statistics She changed her deck to a Nature Civilization deck. However, she still had some Light Civilization cards. Nature Civilization *Bell the Elemental *Belbale, Snow Faerie *Faerie Life *Lifeplan Charger *Natural Snare *Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie Light Civilization *Akyoora, Crossing Wings *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Gaga Pikarian}} Trivia *She shares the same voice actor as Cheering Pippi, Totento and Tech. *Her Bucket resembles Extreme Bucketman's bucket. Category:Anime Character